The Summer of 2011
by Amzies
Summary: Road Trip! Cam, Bex, Macey and Liz are in Australia & travelling up the East Coast. Boys, music festivals, beaches, bikinis, cafes, KombieVans, photos, clothes, dinners with cute boys. But there's other things they'll never forget: laughs, smiles, love.
1. Trailer

_'Let's review. I'm Cammie Morgan and unfortunately Macey McHenry one of my best friends decided that this summer Myself, Herself, Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton were taking a coastal road trip up the East Coast of Australia. Let's see how _this_ summer pans out.'_

**The Summer of 2011 Road Trip Rules (Macey's Version)**

_1. No turning back_

_2. One playlist only_

_3. Rostered turns on the wheel (subject to change depending on the individuals abilities and lack of sleep at the given time)_

_4. No talk of school_

_5. All individuals are to hook up with at least 3 guys, no questions asked_

_6. WeetBix, Sausages in Bread, Spaghetti, Fruit, Water and Chocolate are the main food groups_

_7. Video diaries are to be completed every night. _

_8. Attend as many music festivals and concerts as possible._

_9. No contact with the outside world. This includes certain Blackthorne Boys._

_10. Partying everynight possible. (Agent McHenry has contacts all over Australia)_

_11. Have some fun before we're caught._

Macey's Tired of the Same Old Summers With Her Father:

'Hurry up, Macey! The limo's leaving!'

'Go without me! I am not seeing Preston-fucking-Winters!'

'That relationship is for the public! If you want my ratings to keep this family afloat –'

'You mean, "If I want your ego to keep you afloat"'

So She's Taking Action:

'Are you serious?' Bex questioned

'Dead serious.'

'You're not joking are you?'

'Most certainly not.'

Which Leads Her To Slamming A Map Of The East Coast Of Australia Down on Cammie's Lap:

'The East Coast?' Cammie asked.

'Yep. In a Combie Van. Without mobile phones.' I cheekily smiled

'No way. I'm not doing that.' Liz crossed her hands over her chest

'Yes, you are. We're going on a road trip girlies!' I gushed like a Barbie Doll

Once They're On The Road, There's No Turning Back:

'Look! There's the turn-off!' Liz exclaimed

'Bex, stop pinching Liz.' I said in a bored mono-tone.  
'But there's the turn-off! Slow down Cammie, you'll miss it!' Bex tapped furociously on Cammie's shoulder.

'I'm not an idiot, Rebecca Baxter. I know that that road takes us straight back to the airport.' I brushed off the subject. We weren't turning back.

'Shut up, smart ass.'

And No Contact:

'Shit! Shit! The phone's ringing!'

'Do _NOT_ answer it!' Macey squealed, lunging for the mobile.

But I snapped it up in time. 'Hello?'

Macey screamed threats.

'Hello. Would you like to purchase a holiday overseas for the fraction of the regular price?'

'No, piss off.' Macey pulled the phone from my ear and told the telly-marketer. 'Idiot. Anyone could track us now! The Circle! Your mum! The CIA!' she yelled at me hoarsly.

Macey's Weird Diet Has Officially Left The Building:

'Oh my God. Did you, Macey McHenry, just order a CheeseBurger when there's fresh salad on the menu?'

'Yeah. Got a problem with that?'

'No. I say bring on the heart-stopping shit!'

All For 3 Weeks Travelling In A Beat Up Combie Van:

'Look at this baby,' Macey ran her hand over the smooth coverings of the old Combie. A surf board rack adorned the roof and the inside left a bit to be desired.

'We're sleeping in this?'

'Yep. Sleeping Bags and pillows are in the seats.'

'_In_ the seats?'

'Yeah.' Macey lifted the cushion off the seat and pulled out a pillow and thin sleeping bag. 'But I did have heating installed.'

But No Matter How Far They Drive, Someone Will Always Catch Them:

'This is our holiday away from America. This means we're free.'

'Free!'

'Shut up. I think there's a car tailing us.' Cammie took a sharp turn down a road that had a sign saying, "New Castle", then she flawed it.

'Oops' Cammie swung her head backwards watching the empty road behind the van, 'I don't think they were tailing us,'

But, Who Care's? School's Out, Summer's Here And The Girls Are Free To Roam Around In Bikinis:

'Pretty!' Macey gushed.

'Oh hot damn!' Cammie smiled.

'Love it, bitch!' Bex squealed.

Finally, me – Elizabeth Sutton – had ventured out in a bikini, alone.

So Bring On The Fun!

'Woo!' Bex and Liz screamed as they jumped off the 10 metre high water falls.

Macey and I were next: 'Sshhiitt!' we grasped each others hands as the water got closer and closer. Then the splash. Then the air that followed. Then the hugs and tears. This summer – The Summer of 2011 – was offically the best one ever.

**Coming Soon**


	2. Chapter 1

****

This is Chapter One. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

It was one week after Gallagher had let their students free for four weeks. No one else was here. Just us girls and some of the teachers. Mr. Smith was still away getting his plastic surgery done. The four of us had taken bets on what he would come back as. It almost seemed normal.

But I knew the Circle was after me, which made it that much harder to convince myself that it was possible for me to ever live normally encapsulated inside these walls again.

In our little dorm, we were snuggled up in our blankets. It was early Summer and outside was dribbly and miserable. The lake was over-flowing and Liz's laptop was throwing a temper-tantrum. Macey was cooking us some noodles in the common kitchen while Bex, Liz and I were left trying to figure out how to get to the heating system through the vents.

'We could go through this shaft –'

'Nope.' I shook my head, 'Mum got that one covered up.'

'What didn't she get removed?' Bex said as she gazed longingly out the window as drops of rain traced their own paths down the glass. 'It's so...sad here. I want sunshine!'

'Kinda impossible if you know what I mean.' I answered.

'Shut up, Cammie. I was just starting to picture a clear blue sky and the trees swaying in the wind with that yellow-y glow that you see in movies.' Liz whispered dreamily.

'Speaking of movies, let's see one.' Bex clapped her hands together, creating a loud smashing noise which woke us from our half sleep.

'We can't in town.' Liz said, 'Cammie's mum would kill us and it's too dangerous.'

'The Circle was after me when we were going to see Josh,' I smiled lightly and guestured towards the little box of all the things me and Josh shared, 'So why can't we do it now?'

'Because we know that the Circle's after you. We're not leaving Gallagher. Besides, who said we had to go to town? We've got a computer and some spare discs.' Bex countered.

'That's illegal.' Liz stuttered.

'That's the basic appeal...' I nodded my head in agreement. 'So what do we want to see?'

'Gossip Girl Season Four!' Liz cried.

'SAW Seven!' Bex shouted in Liz's face.

'Home and Away!' Macey said as she entered the room with the noodles.

'_Home and Away_? As in the Australian Soap Opera?' Bex asked.

'Yeah. I've got an idea, guys.'

'And it involves Home and Away?'

'Not exactly.' Macey smiled. 'Here's the rules,' Macey slapped a sheet of paper down on my lap. 'Read, examine, live by. This summer is our last chance at freedom.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Bex swaqked.

'Road Trip!'

'_What_?' all three of us said together.

'We're going on a Road Trip up the East Coast of Australia.

'No, were not.'

'Yes, we are.'

'I agree with Macey.' I spoke up. 'This summer is our last desperate leap for freedom – why can't we at least give it a try?'

'Well, I'm in semi agreeance with Cammie and Macey.' Liz crinkled her eyebrows together. 'Last chance at freedom.'

'Go without me then.' Bex crossed her arms defiantly. In her own little mind she had made the decision that she wasn't carrying on with our nonsense.

'Fine.' Macey matched her determination.

'Good.' I found myself saying, 'Liz?'

'Whatever.' She caught on. This was our master plan at getting Bex to agree and come with us. But even if she decided against the idea, we would drag her kicking and screaming.

Liz, Macey and I huddled aroundmy lap.

'This is a bit extensive, don't you think. Mace?' Liz peaked over my shoulder. She gasped.

'Um, no. This is basic survival. Screw me if it's anything else.'

I picked the paper up and started scanning the page. The writing was loopy and the i's were dotted with symmetrical circles. Macey's loopy i's.'

**The Summer of 2011 Road Trip Rules**

**1. No turning back**

**2. One playlist only**

**3. Rostered turns on the wheel (subject to change depending on the individuals abilities and lack of sleep at the given time)**

**4. No talk of school**

**5. All individuals are to hook up with at least 3 guys, no questions asked**

**6. WeetBix, Sausages in Bread, Spaghetti, Fruit, Water and Chocolate are the main food groups**

**7. Video diaries are to be completed every night.**

**8. Attend as many music festivals and concerts as possible.**

**9. No contact with the outside world. This includes certain Blackthorne Boys.**

**10. Eat at diners on special occasions**

**11. Have some fun before we're caught.**

'Do we need any more rules? I though 11 rules for the year 2011.'

'No. Perfect.' Bex said. 'But, uh, we've go three weeks to do this and do it undetected. That's impossible.'

'So you're in now?'

'Shut up. I've got to come to protect the Senate's daughter and Ms. Morgan and make sure Liz doesn't screw anything up or blow your covers.'

Macey pulled out a high lighter from the pencil case resting on the coffee table. 'This is the route.' She traced a line striaght up the coast. 'The East Coast is exotic up the top and down the bottom is pure salty heaven. Surfboards, bikinis, swimming every afternoon. Perfect holiday.'

'And we're getting to Australia...how?'

'Private jets. We'll go under cover as rich heiresess. Pretty easy cover, eh? Then we'll pick up this beat up Combie that I've already arranged and we'll go through the towns. We'll love it.'

'Genius.' Liz whispered below her breath.

'When are we leaving?' I smiled. This was it.

'Tomorrow morning.'

* * *

**Comment ASAP! Can we reach 10 - 15 reviews? 10 minimum for the next chapter. Promise that it's worth it :)**

**Love,**  
**Amzies**

* * *

** At The Sunset You Find Peace  
There Is Where Your Fears All Cease  
For Dreams You Find The Strength To Fly  
There IS That Sunset Sky  
-Anon**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it. PM me or comment if you want me to answer any questions. This chapter is rushed - sorry. **

**Everything Will Be Okay In The End,  
If It's Not Okay,**  
**It's Not The End.  
-Anon**

* * *

'Money?' Bex asked, a worried look creased her perfect face. She looked commical. 'Fuel?'

'Honestly? I'm Macey McHenry with twenty-three American Gold Express Cards and an endless supply of money.' She picked up her almost-broken-because-of-the-ammount-of-shit-in-it designer wallet and chucked it carelessly towards Bex.

'Money doesn't buy happiness – ' Bex started to counter.

'Yeah, we all know that. Just look at me.' Macey took a Channel tee off it's hanger and folded it roughly. It was almost as though she hated the fact that she owned half of Louis Vuitton's private shoe collection. 'But it does buy the basic nesesities. Food, fuel, clothes, tickets, accomodation...' She rattled before I cut her off.

'Shut up, Macey.' I scolded her for being right, 'Everyone, lighten up! Liz will be back soon with the Australian drivers liecenses. Be happy! We're escaping Gallagher for three weeks!'

'True, true.' Macey huffed and threw me some eyeliner. 'I stole it from your drawer a few weeks ago. I can't believe you don't notice when your make-up goes missing.' She drawled.

I laughed at this Macey – the carefree one who didn't give a shit and stole her friend's cheap-ass eyeliner to see if she noticed. The one who didn't worry about trivial things and took life as it came.

'Three suitcases, okay? Two minimum.' Macey lugged her Pink Prada travel case towards the door.

'Why?' Bex asked, only starting to assemble her clothes. You see, Bex has a very organized way of packing clothes: Colour coded tees (seperate colours in different piles) tight jeans and short shorts, singlets and longsleeved, skirts and leggings, runners, ballet flats, the only pair of heels she owned and a few work boots.

'Because we're going under cover as rich heiresses. Rich heiresses don't pack only one suitcase. They pack at least three. Didn't you see the ammount of pink suitcases Paris Hilton took to the World Cup in Africa?'

'No.' Bex and I chimed. Macey huffed at our lack of interest in the world of Hollywood parties and LA bars and New York fashion shows.

'Whatever. You need three suitcases, bottom line!' Macey put a pair of black and silver pumps into the fresh suitcase lying on her bed.

'Do we need passports?'

'I've got it covered!' Macey swaqked and pinched Bex harshly. 'Settle down and pack your bloody boots!' But the hard thing to understand was that the "bloody boots!" were actually bloody. A red stain covered the inner-sole and the metal cuffs were crusted with mud. It wasn't pretty as Bex put them carefully on the floor and put some socks inside them. I caught her eyes and gave her a weak smile. We would be okay.

'I've got them!' Liz burst through the door looking flustered, but holding four Australian drivers' liecenses. 'God, I risked my life staying down there for these,' she pulled a pair of Student ID cards out of her back pocket.

'Legends, Macey?' Bex's voice croaked as she put a pair of denim mini shorts into the black suitcase on her bed.

'You're Serena Baxter. Victoria Sutton. Charlotte Morgan. I'm Macey Austen.' she said as Liz handed out the liecenses and gave Bex and I the Student ID cards.

'I'll get some more ID cards later. For now, Dr. Fibs has staked out the lab for "Scientific" purposes. I saw the sign on the door as I bolted out.'

'But you didn't get caught, right?'

'I don't think so. I followed the exact route you guys drew for me so I missed the security cameras.' Liz took a deep breath, 'Maybe.'

'That's good enough. Half of the security staff took long service leave, anyway. I think the only people left are Bubblegum Gaurd and a few others.' I mumbled as I folded one of dad's old sweatshirts and put it under the designer shorts Macey had given me. 'Start packing, Liz.'

We continued to work in silence until Bex turned on Macey's Ipod and let the sounds blast through our dorm. We sung along to Bruno Mars and Rhianna and whatever else came out of the speakers. The atmosphere suddenly turned from dull and lifeless to fun and jumpy. We bounced around the room, singing into hair brushes and making funny sounds as we hit a note wrong. Bex's organized pile became unorganized as Macey jumped on the perfect stacks (we're still not sure if she did it on purpose because if you've ever met Macey McHenry you'll know it takes a lot more than physical threats to get her to talk) and Liz's packing became unpacked as Macey threw things in a black rubbish bag saying, 'Oh my God! How do you live with this? K-Mart? Seriously?'

At about 3:30 a.m we fell onto the white, shaggy rug and ate some more noodles. We turned the music volume down and whispered quietly to each other.

'Tomorrow, we're leaving.' Bex shuddered. She still hadn't packed her pile as neatly as she would have liked. 'I can't believe you talked me into this.'

'You'll love Australia, guys. Perfect sands and glowing sunsets. I love it.' Macey stroked Liz 's arm smoothly. 'It's beautiful.'

'It better be.' I scoffed under my breath. 'And if it's not, we're going to Fiji instead.' Macey laughed at that, confirming my thoughts that we weren't leaving Aus after we touched down.

'Guys, I'm worried.' Liz murmered. 'I'm really worried we'll get caught.'

'We won't. And who cares? Who's going to stop us?'

'Well, Ms. Morgan, Mr. Solomon, our parents, Madem Dabney – she would scold us so much for leaving without telling anyone.' Liz muttered. She knew she had lost the fight anyway. 'Lots.'

'I don't care what they say.' I said coldly. I didn't at all. This was my first chance to be free. Free from Gallagher. Free from the disapproving look in people's eyes. Free from the shadow of being a Pavement Artist that loomed above me. Free from myself.

'We're sisters. We'll make it through. We'll see the light of day.' Bex gazed at the roof. 'To the sisters.' she whispered.

We all looked at Bex, daring her to do it; egging her on. A smile curved across her face: this was the Bex we knew and loved. A cheeky glint smouldered her deep brown eyes. 'To The Sisters!' She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Macey, Liz and I glanced around, shocked that Bex had done it.

'We Carry The Sword!' Macey yelled.

'Bold, Fast and Strong!' Liz recited loudly. Not quite a yell, but close enough.

'Hear Them Roar!' Bex shouted.

'This is the Gallagher Song!' I screamed, exhilarated.

Then as our heads tilted together and our arms and legs became limp we fell asleep on the white, shaggy rug, content with our night.

We carry the sword. Bold, fast and strong. Hear them roar. This is the Gallagher Song.

We are the Gallagher Girls: The beauty; the tough; the genius; the chameleon. We are the Gallagher Girls. Hear us Roar.

* * *

**Was it good? Comment! Reach 15-20 Reviews or not updating. You know the drill :P**

** Love,  
Amzies**


	4. Chapter 3

**How are we all going? Sorry that this is a bit rushed but this chapter was really just a filler so that you guys understood how the girls got to Australia. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

I looked up at the huge, white, private jet that had the words "Fly Fast With Jet Star Private" printed on it and I could almost feel my feet shaking in my _15 centimetre_ high heels. My black, carry-on suit case suddenly felt extremely heavy and the fake nose piercing blinded me. I glanced around at the terminal and my friends. The platnium blonde wig perched on top of Bex's head looked especially natural, but didn't mix too well with her tanned skin.

'Passports?' The blacksuit clad man asked.

We handed over our bright pink passport cases and Liz lowered her sunglasses like the famous people did in movies and proceeded to ask while chewing on her gum, 'Will there be a manicurist on the plane? My finger nails just look so bland.'

Bex, Macey and I huffed in agreeance. 'So right, Vic.' Macey held up her hand and examined her nails. She gave the man an impatient look and snapped, 'Well? Is there or isn't there going to be a manicurist on the jet?'

'No, sorry ladies. We can call one in for you, though.'

'How long will it take?'

'Not long at all.' He examined Bex's fake passport and scanned it. He handed it back to her then said, 'You may now board. You'll have to wait a few minuets for the manicurist. Do you want anything else?'

'The entire collection of "Gossip Girl".'

He swung his head to the side – the universal sign for "Yes" – and tsked in a smug way 'Already on board. The private cinema is top of the range, ladies. I sincerely hope you enjoy your flight and thank-you for travelling with _Jet Star Private_.'

With four swift snapping of heads and no murmur of any thanks, we left the terminal and entered out onto the tarmac. I saw out bags sitting at the tail of the jet waiting to be loaded on. Macey's Pink Prada rhinestone-encrusted-handels twinkled venemously. Then I realised that rich, snobby heiresses are _totally_ lethal. Look at Macey and her Louis Vuitton suitcase that went hurdling towards Agent Edward Townsend a semester ago – _need I say more_?

'Charlotte, I was hoping for your driver's liecense to come through, but it simply didn't. I have to call the dim-wits who didn't make it possible. Remind me never to use the service again.' Bex rolled her eyes dramatically behind her extra large sunnies. She was in deep, deep cover. The type Tina Walters had suspected Joe Solomon had been in when he hadn't returned last semester to teach CoveOps.

'Macey, _darhling_, next time can we use your father's transport? This Australian Air Travel is _so_ middle class.' I patted Macey on the shoulder as she plopped down in the recliner and picked up the remote control. If Macey has any civilian qualities, it's the ability to hog the remote.

'Too right you are.' Macey switched on the TV and laid back in the recliner. 'I want some sushi and a Mango JuiceBox!' she yelled at the staff.

'Yes, ma'am.' A lady who wasn't fat yet wasn't skinny nodded her head once and disappeared down a corridor.

'Will you put in "Gossip Girl" Season One, please?' Liz ordered. An anorexic young woman bent down and pulled out the box set, continueing to place it in the TV. 'Thank you.' Liz said politely. Macey slapped her on the knee. Rich heiresess weren't meant to be nice to the help.

'Ow,' Liz murmured.

'Shut up – it's starting.' Bex chomped on her popcorn.

'Chew quieter! I can't hear them talking!' I complained.

'Do you need a nappy? Because I'm pretty sure that's the complaints of an infant.' Bex snapped.

'Cry me a river, bitch.' Macey sighed and leant back further into the recliner. 'Both of you, shut up.'

'Oh. My. God. Look at what Blair is wearing. It's so last season!'

'Duh! This was shot in, like, 2007. Of course it's last season.'

'Ugh. I can't watch this. Look at their clothes.'

'Ugh. I can't be here. Look at you!'

'I hate you.'

'Good. I like it this way. It's quieter.'

'I'm trying to listen to Serena!'

'You _are_ listening to me, aren't you! Oh my God. What a waste of breath if you haven't been.'

'Not you, Serena _van der Woodsen_!'

'Oh.'

'Awesome come back!'

'I will bite your head off.'

'Settle down.'

I pulled out my Ipod and stuck in the ear pieces. I didn't care at all for what Nate had just done and why Serena was just turning up after a year away at boarding school. Music repulsed through my ear and I nodded my head along to the sound as I leant back into the recliner. I whispered the lyrics and tapped on the arm-rest.

Soon, I fell asleep to the sounds of Blair and Serena having _another_ cat fight with Gossip Girl blogging all about it. I dreamt of blackness. I literally couldn't remember my dream, which scared me. Gallagher Girls don't forget things. We're trained to remember the little details that make up the world and how to keep it spinning.

My feet were being stroked repeatedly in a soothing pattern. I drifted in and out of sleep as various people came and went. By the end of the plane ride I would come out looking like Whitney Port's body double with the awesome abbs.

Somehow, for me, the picture didn't look as cool as it sounded.

* * *

**How was that? Comment/Review please. 25 - 30 reviews for the next chapter :) Sorry that this was just a filler chapter but you know how it is. **

**Q&A:**

** Q) How did I get the Gallagher Song?  
A) I made it up off the top of my head. It doesn't rhyme at all really and if I think of a better one I'll post it for you guys who want to know it :)**

** Q) How many chapters are you thinking of writing?  
A) Around 13 - 17 ish. I hate it when the story drags out and I like it when the chapters are short but not too short. **

** Q) Are you going to write any other stories?  
A) CHECK OUT MY PROFILE RIGHT NOW. It has little tiny blurbs underneath the stories I'm currently writing. CHECK IT OUT NOW!**

**Q) Do you recommend any really, really good Gallagher Girls websites?  
A) Check out my profile RIGHT NOW. It has three really cool websites (apart from Ally Carter's officaial one) that revolve around the series. They're awesome and I'm a member of all three so if you join you'll have a friend right away :)**

** If you have any questions, please, please PM me or comment. I love hearing from you guys :) I'm happy to answer any questions. I'm also up for a chat with anyone :P **

** Love,  
Amzies :)**

* * *

**Often times, the only thing people see is **_what you did,  
_**Where in fact they should be looking at **_why you did it._

_-Anon  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner. I really am. Truly. I'm not joking. Seriously. You think I'm kidding, don't you? Well, I'm not updating till you apologise. Ahh, that's better: You're forgiven.

Now, I feel like my story quality is dropping after reading some **_REALLY_** good stories. I think I'm beginning to be paranoid. Really paranoid. Anyway, we should just get over my paranoia.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me and fortunately for Ally Carter, I'm _not_ Ally Carter. So yeah, this story has officially been disclaimed.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **RoadTrip! Macey forces the girls to go on a RoadTrip up the East-Coast of Australia in a CombieVan. I mean, technically, when your driving off into the sunset in a different country and you're on wanted lists galore, it's the same thing as running away, right? But who care's? It's Summer Vacation – who wouldn't want to escape for three weeks?

**Quote: **Sorry, no quote today :( Tell me if you like those.

* * *

'Why is my bag the one that always gets lost?' Liz's eyes scanned the rotating Bag Collection area at a lightening speed. She mightn't be the kill-a-man-with-her-bare-hands varaity – like I've already stated previously – but that doesn't mean that she didn't have the mental capasity to beat everyone at finding their bags. If anything she should have been the first to see hers, but considering Liz's pesky luck she didn't.

'It's okay, Lizzie.' Bex soothed. 'We'll find it.' She picked up the first bag that came scooting past her and pulled it out onto the floor. The owner's tag flipped and _Elizabeth Sutton _was written in code but Liz's precice, straight writing graced the paper.

'Oopsie daisy.' She giggled, 'Thanks, Bex.' She started to wheel the suitcase across the floor with us trailing. We were still in our designer-everything-from-Dolce-to-Vuitton-to-fucking-Chanel clothes, but we looked like we normally did. I looked like normal with my sapphire blue eyes and weird colour-changing hair; Macey looked like the Macey who emerged from the limo that had waited impatiently two years ago at the front gates of Gallagher, but Macey had traded her army-style boots for platform black peep-toes and they were making her legs look tired but she showed no weakness and her carot-and-a-half nose stud shone in the cheap lighting.

'Serena, coffee?' I asked tilting my head to the side.

'What else, Lottie?' Bex pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders in a playful way. The four of us swung our legs in front of the other and our heels clanked on the cheap, fake-marble floor. We left our bags with a vallet and tried to tip him.

'No thanks, girls.' He pulled the last suitcase onto the trolley, 'No tips here.'

'What?' Bex raised her eyebrows.

'No tips in Australia. I'm you personal vallet for the moment. A "Macey Austen" ordered a private vallet.'

Macey huffed and said, 'Yeah, that was me. Run along. The limo's waiting.' She slapped a piece of paper with a number plate written on it on top of the bright pink Prada bag.

'Coffee?' I asked.

'No thanks.' Macey reached for Liz's wrist and tugged her towards the smoothie stand, 'We'll go for something healthy. That one over there,' Macey flicked her free hand towards a corner-shop cafe, 'Is good. I went there last time.'

'Well, let's go, Lottie.' Bex crooked her arm for mine to fit into. 'Can't keep the merchants waiting.'

'I suppose not,' I was enjoying acting like a rich snob. As we walked, it felt like those who were looking at us were seeing us like we were walking down a catwalk. 25 year old men stopped and 12 year old girls pointed.

When we were inside the bustling cafe we took a seat and waited for the waitor to come and ask for our orders. 'What would you ladies like today?' A pimply nineteen year old boy asked, holding a order-booklet mid air, his pen poised to jot down our every word.

'Just two coffees. Three cubes sugar and milk.' I said smiling broadly at him. 'Have you got a special on today?'

'Yeah,' He stuttered. 'Egg and lettuce sanwiches.'

'Aw, no thanks.' Bex tilted her head to the side and gave him a "Get out of here, now!" look.

'Oh, ok. Your order will be ready spoon.' His face turned bright red. 'I mean, uh, soon. Your order will be ready _soon_.'

'Yeah.' I glanced at him, then at Bex. 'Uh, you can go now.'

'Oh, right!' his face flushed cherry red again and his disappeared shortly after.

'Dickhead.' I said as Bex curled her fingers like a mini mexican wave at the pair of boys sitting next to us. They looked about 18 and had muscels on them. Not _Blackthorne Boy muscels_, but close to them.

'Hey.' I said brightly, leaning across the table towards them. 'What brings you here?'

They exchanged a brief "She's hot as!" raising of their eyebrows between each other and the blonde turned his head towards me. 'Nothing much. We're waiting for friends.' He said in a cute Australian accent. 'They shouldn't be that long.'

'Same.' Bex twirled a piece of her hair (Note to Self: remember to force Bex how to teach you how to twirl your hair without looking like a barbie.) and smiled lightly. 'Bex Baxter,' she crooned, holding her hand out. The brunette shook it, replying, 'Damien Blyton.'

'Cammie Morgan,' I extended my hand towards the blonde, 'And your name is?'

'Sebastian Sean.' my hand was engulfed in his warm handshake. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Cute accent.' I smiled and lowered my eyes slightly.

'Woah, you're on my home turf now. You're the one with the cute accent.'

'I can't hear mine. I can hear yours, though.' I could hear my accent fine. It was perfectly American and I knew that I could change it in an instant. I could hear his Australian accent broadly and I knew that he was probably Upper-Middle-Class. He went to a Private school, but it wasn't Christian. He played sports often and judging by the way he held his right shoulder, he had injured it during Rugby or AFL. His eyes were different shades, but not enough to be called Heterochromia but probably a light case of Sectoral Heterochromia that no one was bothered to check out. He had previously had foils but hey hadn't suited his face shape and he was most likey in a rocky / open relationship considering his egerness to flirtateously chat with me but he was too good looking to be a free agent. I knew the basics about this guy. I could even tell his middle name: Hunter. And no, not because his full name was written on his suitcase that sat beside him.

'Really? That's cool.' He said. We began an animated conversation. I was begining to wonder where our coffees had wondered off to. From what he told me, his parents were divorced and he had a Golden Retriever. Yes, that's how much we talked. He even let lose that he and his girlfriend had recently broken up (which Macey told me if any boy tells you that it means that he 1) trust you as a life-long friend, 2) wants to tell someone and you're it, and lastly 3) because he wants you to understand that he's a free man and he's into you)

'Yeah.' I responded casually to his question, 'Where are you guys headed?'

'Perth.'

'Why are you in Hobart if you want to go to Perth?'

'Picking up team mates. Josh was here for the week so we came to drag him along too.'

'What sport do you play?' I asked, avoiding the name "Josh". It wasn't his fault, but I was instantly stung.

'I play Rugby, but for this team I'm surfing. We've got a comp in Perth – not the best place for one.'

'Why?'

'Well – ' But Sebastian was cut off mid sentence by the pimply boy who had taken Bex's and mine's orders.

'Two coffees with three cubes sugar and milk.' the guy put down the two take-away cups and underneath mine was a white piece of paper.

Macey and Liz swooped in and noticed it. Macey swiftly pulled it out from under the cup and said just as the waitor was leaving, 'Oops. I think you forgot something.' she waved the slip of paper in his face. 'Looks like a number.' She smiled cheekily.

'Oh, uh...um...' He mumbled as my face turned bright red and Liz pinched me so that I would focus on the pain the now cerculated in shoulder. 'Just...keep it.' He quickly hurried behind the counter and swapped shifts with the cashier. He hadn't even noticed that he hadn't taken our money.

'I think we should go now.' Liz said as she tried to pull me up by the shoulder.

'Yeah, well, nice to meet you, Seb.' I stood.

'You too.' we shook hands again as I picked up my take-away coffee. We walked out of the cafe and I swung my hips in a smooth rhythm.

We were clear of the walls that encased the pimply teenager and I let out a sigh of relief. "Seb Sean" was a pretty cool guy. Pitty I couldn't stay to chat.

'He's comming back. Incoming!' Liz whisper/yelled in my ear.

Someone grabbed my hand and I instantly wanted to flip him over my shoulder, but I resisted. 'Hey,' he whispered as I spun on my right Jimmy Choo. 'Just wanted to give you this.' He handed over his number and planted a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, knowing full well I had done the wrong thing. Kissing random boys I've known for 10 minutes, max? So not me. Macey was starting to creep into every corner of me. She was living inside me, pushing me to do what was right in these situations but would make me regret it later.

'We're going up the East-Coast.'

'Cool. I live on the Gold Coast. In Queensland.' I knew where he lived already. The tag on his suitcase had read his address, but I nodded and bit my lips sexily. Our heads were still close and I realised that I should be pulling away and running for the hills. Civillian? CIVILLIAN.

Ask me one question and make sure it's this one: Do I do this much? NO! Because I learned two years ago that I would get in serious trouble. Like serious, CIA-debriefing-and-_TruthMaster-3000_ 's trouble.

'See ya,' I whispered and pulled my head away, breathing out then in. **WHAT AN IDIOT! **I obviously hadn't learnt my lesson last time so I had to come and stuff it up again.

'By the time you guys pass through, I'll be home. Just give me a call.' He winked and went back to his friend. They pulled him into a man-hug thing and walked towards the terminal.

'Sex-ay.' Macey slapped my ass. 'I've trained you well.'

Of all the insults that were pulsating around my head I popped out with, 'Yeah. You sure did,'.

'The Combie's waiting for us at a service station. We've got to go in the limo to the station, do a quick and really -y get away. No one can know that we passed through.'

'Okay. Let's go.' Liz pulled on Bex's hand, 'We've got to go.' she repeated, tugging on her wrist now. She was turning into the imaptient Liz we all knew.

'Australia, here we come!' Bex raised her arms in the air and twirled around, like she did that day in DC where we were naive and knew nothing of what was going to happen. An egyption Goddess.

'Oh yeah!'

* * *

**How was that? Review!**

**Oopsie Daisy...I said 25-30 reviews when I mean 20-25 reveiws :S Anyway, I doesn't matter cos now you're gonna have to get as far as possible before I update. Maybe like, 27-ish. **

_**I NEED A BETA READER. **_If you're interested, please PM me ASAP. Like ASAP, ASAP. If you get what i mean. I don't even get what I mean...I'mm gonna stop ramboling.

**Love you,**

**Amzies**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating sooner. Please, any beta requests? I'm checking out everybody's profiles and if you're Australian you've got extra brownie points :)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, no. I'm not Ally Carter. Let's all have a cry...*ten minuets later*...okay, we're good to go.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **RoadTrip! Macey forces the girls to go on a RoadTrip up the East-Coast of Australia in a CombieVan. I mean, technically, when your driving off into the sunset in a different country and you're on wanted lists galore, it's the same thing as running away, right? But who care's? It's Summer Vacation – who wouldn't want to escape for three weeks?

**Quote: **

you know what?  
to hell with you!  
this is my adventure  
and damn it  
i'll find my own way

Anon.

* * *

My right, recently tanned leg stepped out of the limo and ws then followed by my left. I smiled behind my sunnies. We were fully decked out so absoluetly no one would be able to recognise us and it felt good to be the Chameleon again, even if I was just hiding from myself.

'Okay, we all know the drill. Toilets to change. Pick up the Combie around the corner. Fill up with petrol, then inside to pay.'

'We got it, Mace.'

'Good,' Macey glanced casually around the carpark and I realised she was making a sweep of the grounds.

'Macey! We said no survailence unless we're in dia need. This is our spy-free holiday!' Liz squealed beneath her breath, horrified.

'So-ray!' Macey held her hands up in the "I surrender" pose. 'Just making sure there weren't any of the Circle here.

'Whatever.' Bex brushed the bathroom door open and disappeared inside, us following. 'Settle down. No bitch-fights, either.'

We changed into our bikinis underneath our shorts. Liz and I opted for loose T-Shirts over our bikini tops. and checked ourselves out in the mirror. Beside the toilet (which left lots to desire) was a spare piece of space. I pulled out a permadent marker (that doubled as a laser gun, if you were interested) and our brains must have been synced together when we walked over and wrote...

Cam Morgan

Bex Baxter

Liz Sutton

Macey McHenry

...in the spare expanse of tiles. We grinned at each other as the ink set and I said, 'C'mon. We've got a road trip to take.' I grinned harder.

We opened the cubicle's door and ran out to the service station. The limo was gone – who ever Macey had hired had done a good job of disappearing – and no one was staring at us like they had been at the airport. They were staring at us like natural godesses. The make-up and stilettos were gone, in their place were thongs, bikinis and shorts. I smiled at a little girl who was sitting in the car with her mother.

Then I saw her. Beautiful. The CombieVan that Macey had ready for us was perfect for the job.

'Look at this baby,' Macey ran her hand over the smooth coverings of the old Combie. A surf board rack adorned the roof with four boards already strapped on but the inside left a bit to be desired.

'We're sleeping in this?' Bex was mortified. 'Seriously?'

'Yep. Sleeping Bags and pillows are in the seats.' Macey slid open the door.

'In the seats?' Liz peered around Macey's torso.

'Yeah.' Macey reached in and lifted the cushion off the seat and pulled out a pillow and thin sleeping bag. 'But I did have heating installed.' She said as if that made it so much better. 'It gets a bit chilly.' Macey explained.

'Great.' Bex joked.

I was in love with this van. It wasn't Gallagher Academy certified which made it that much more awesome. 'This is fucking...' I searched for the word, 'brilliant.'

'Agreed.' Bex poked her head in the van. 'I love this driving-wheel.' Bex had a certain affinity to really cool steering wheels such as the one in the van.

'Okay, so you

modified this a bit, correct?' Liz questioned.

'Yeah.' Macey used the same tone as when she said, "Duh". I half expected her to replace the words.

'And we have our liecences?'

'Duh,' There it was. Clean and clear. 'You made them. And brought them here.'

Bex and I had lost interest with their conversation and were excitedly sitting in the front seat marvelling at the normality of it. There weren't any cool gadgets sticking out from the dashboard. The steering-wheel wasn't equiped with mini guns that shot laser beams. It could only drive 150km per hour maximum. This was a normal van. And I loved it.

'We need petrol.' I said when I glanced at the metre. 'A full tank.' Macey hitched the nossel out of it's container and motioned for me to unlatch the door to the tank. When I did she stuck it in and popped her hip out to one side and said, 'There's a hundred in my purse.'

'A hundred?' Bex screwed her eyebrows together in confusion. 'For petrol?'

'Different currencies, remember? Weren't you playing attention in COW?'

'No.' Bex mumbled and pulled the note from Macey's wallet.

'Some chocolate bars, eh?' Liz positioned her laptop's WiFi connection cable and turned her head dismisively towards Bex as she jumped out of the cabin, the green piece of plastic-feeling money in her hand.

'It feels weird. It isn't paper.'

'Duh.' Macey said as I smiled cheekily without either of them seeing, 'It's Australian, not American.'

Bex didn't reply and stomped off after Macey had placed the petrol nossel back in its place. 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' she commented.

'She's in a forgien country with people tailing her every move from another. She's got to be a little pissed off. Give her a break.' Liz tapped impatiently on her key-pad. 'I'm working on some accomadation without Macey's card being scanned. As soon as they see the missing money and have the signal, we're dead. So let's not blow it. Cashola only from now on.'

'Good. When we're driving I'll give out the cash. My wallet's about to explode.'

'We know.' Liz and I said at the same time.

'We can go.' Bex returned and put Macey's wallet on the dashboard. 'I can't wait to get on the road.' Her face was lit with excitement.

'Great.' Macey raised an eyebrow at me. 'Cam, you drive first.'

It was an honour to kick-start our Road Trip. I felt honoured. 'Hey, how long do we drive for?'

'For as long as possible.'

'Look! There's the turn-off!' Liz exclaimed

'Bex, stop pinching Liz.' Macey said in a bored mono-tone.

'But there's the turn-off! Slow down Cammie, you'll miss it!' Bex tapped furociously on Cammie's shoulder.

'I'm not an idiot, Rebecca Baxter. I know that that road takes us straight back to the airport.' Macey brushed off the sunject. I could tell we weren't turning back.

Shut up, smart ass.'

'Rather not. I like to talk. It's fun. Did you know that the square route of 25487 is –'

'I don't care what it is. Just shut up.'

'Whatever. But Bex,' Macey pulled out a CD and said, 'Can you please put this in the player?'

Bex took it with a concerned look in her eyes and examined the disc. Once she was satisfied that it wasn't a nuclear bomb, she pressed a few buttons and soon the CD was engulfed in the player. A song that we all knew blasted out and our voices soon joined in.

* * *

REVIEW! c'mon, make my day, please. Sorry for not updating. Got way more reviews than expected.

http(:/)www(.)the-gallagher-girls(.)webs(.)com(/)

Take out the brackets and join ASAP. They need members and the ones joined so far are supper nice and are begging for company.  
My Member Nickname: _**Amzies  
**_Site Rating: **_10/10_**

**Love,  
Amzies.**

**P.S I changed my pen-name so sorry for the confusion :S **


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hi ho! It's currently 1.34pm in Australia and I'm very, very bored. So, I'm on a computer roll this afternoon and this is the next thing on my list of things to do :) Sorry for not updating sooner. Like really sooner! It's been about a month – sorry for that :S

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Ally Carter. If I was, I probably wouldn't be writing on FanFiction. But you never know. Maybe I am Ally Carter and I'm testing out my writing on my fans :S Who knows?

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **RoadTrip! Macey forces the girls to go on a RoadTrip up the East-Coast of Australia in a CombieVan. I mean, technically, when your driving off into the sunset in a different country and you're on wanted lists galore, it's the same thing as running away, right? But who care's? It's Summer Vacation – who wouldn't want to escape for three weeks?

**Quote:**

Somewhere in the short time I had been driving, Macey had become impatient with my driving skills and shoved me out of the drivers seat and replaced me. I huffed and went to sit in the back with Liz where I then had been tracing our route on the map for about an hour and a half. I had also collaborated with Liz to make a list of places we had to go and things we would die without seeing. I taped the list below, for your viewing pleasure:

**Places and Things We HAVE TO SEE On Our 2011 Road Trip**

_A list by Cameron Morgan and Elizabeth Sutton_

The Big Pineapple

Byron Bay

Sydney Harbour Bridge

12 Apposals

Great Barrier Reef

Melbourne Graffiti Walk

All Four Boarder Lines (TAS-VIC, VIC-NSW, NSW-QLD)

Sydney Opera House

Surfers' Paradise

Sunshine Coast

New Castle

Townsville

Cape York

That was just our immediate list...I was sure it was going to grow with time.

'Is anyone frustrated with this WiFi connection?'

'Uh, no.' Bex sounded as bored as she was flying in the private jet under her facad. 'But I'm really annoyed at this whole thing!'

'Shut up and enjoy the escape. Liz is meant to be the uptight one.' Macey grumbled.

'Well, I'm just worried. What if something happens?'

'We'll deal with it when it happens, not now when nothing is happening. Do you get what I mean?' I asked in the same tone Liz had used to discribe the terrible WiFi access.

'Let's just drop it.' Liz reasoned. 'You're annoying me.'

Muffled "whatever"s and "Okay"s silently exploded through the van.

'So where to first?' Liz asked out of the blue, 'I've got a ditgital map and I can trace our route without the internet so fire away.'

I picked up the list and gave it to Liz where she then proceeded to punch in the names of the places on the map and it came up as a little yellow dot on the screen. Slowly the East-Coast of Australia became a dotted mass as Macey, Liz, Bex and I offered our suggestions.

'I heard that Tamworth has a pretty cool statue of a guitar.' Macey's eyes never left the road ahead as her hands firmly gripped the wheel. 'They even have a festival but I think we're going to miss it. It's in New South Wales'

The laptop was now sitting on top of the computer mat on my lap so I quickly wrote in, "Tamworth, NSW" and a little yellow dot popped up on screen and I replied, 'It's too far inland to go. It'd be about a days drive. So about a three day trip. There, look around, back.'

'Oh, okay.' Macey looked a bit dejected but kept powering on the road. 'Hey, when do we change drivers? I'm fine for the moment, but I think we need to figure out a roster.'

'Yeah. But after this, Mace. We haven't even connected the dots.'

'So where am I actually driving to?'

'Well, we've left Hobart so just keep on this road.'

'And if I get lost?'

'Gallagher Girls don't get lost.'

'Just keep driving till we get to Davenport.' Bex instructed. 'It can't be that far away.'

'Have we got currency to pay for the ferry?' Liz paniced. 'We've probably missed it. Do we have to book?'

'I don't know! All I'm close to knowing is that it leaves Devenport and arrives at Melbourne over night.' I hurriedly typed in "Davenport Ferry" and hoped that Liz had managed to secure her WiFi situation. 'Damn,' I breathed heavily and whipped out the pre-paid phone Liz had bought for us in Hobart at the airport. I navigated around the settings and managed somehow to get onto the internet where I then punched in "Davenport Ferry" again.

'There's a fork in the road guys...'

'Well, follow the signs!'

Macey hit the brakes and slowed the engine to almost a stop. 'It's okay, baby.' She whispered to the Combie.

'Jesus, it's not alive, you know.' Bex hoisted herself out of the car and opened up the back to grab something from the esky. 'Do you guys want anything?'

'Just bring the thing in here and we'll plug it in.' Liz was writing like a super-speed-mad-scientist on a piece of paper but she still had time to worry about feeding her growling stomach. I think she was trying to get the WiFi to work, untraceable.

'Okay.' Bex lugged the picnic sized esky into the backseat and wedged it into a gap between Liz and I. 'What's for dinner? I'm starving.'

'Just _wait_!' I'm trying to figure out if you can eat on the ferry.'

'Hope it's something exciting. It wouldn't be an exciting trip without exciting food. And if the first leg of the journey isn't exciting then how do you expect the rest to be?'

'Bex, just _shut up_.' I growled. 'I'm serious. You can have a grape if you're _that_ desparate.' Bex opened the esky lid and pulled out the bag of grapes. She picked one off the vine and popped it into her mouth.'Ugh,' I kept tapping.

'Well, I told you I was hungry and you said if I was desparate.'

'Just get in the front.'

'Whatever you say, commander.' Bex disappeared into the front seat, taking the grape bag with her.

'Hey! I didn't say you could take those too!'

'Does it look like I really care, Cammie?' She threw a grape up into the air and caught it in her mouth. Skilled, decisive, trained, experienced. She was the best at eating grapes like that.

'Eat them normally or I'll be forced to play Airplanes with you.'

'Airplanes?' Bex questioned after landing a grape into her perfect mouth and swallowing.

_~Flashback~_

_'Aaww, look at her Rach.' daddy smiled and called over his shoulder, 'She's so persistant.' he tried to shove the spoon into my mouth but my lips were tightly sealed. _

_'Isn't she the cutest?' mum's hand fell loosly on daddy's shoulder, 'Here, let me have a go. I've got the touch.'_

_'No, I want to try. Good practice.' he tried again to part my lips with the icky goop on the spoon but I wasn't going to give up. 'C'mon Cam. Open up for daddy.' I mimicked daddy's creased eyebrows. _

_'You sure? I can do it.'_

_'Nah, I'm good, Rach.'_

_'Matt, you'll hurt her!' mummy laughed as i clamped my mouth tighter and daddy missed my lips instead landing the spoon and the disgusting wobbly stuff on my cheek._

_'That's so yuck!' then I realised I shouldn't have opened my mouth because the spoon glided swiftly into my mouth and rubbed around in there till I was forced to swallow it. 'Eeww!'_

_~Flashback~_

'It's a game. Don't worry about it.'

'Whatever.' Bex glanced around and locked eyes with me, 'You okay, Cam? You look a bit pale.'

'Nah, I'm good. Just tired.'

'Okay.'

'Got it!' Liz sqeauled and turned the laptop around for us to see. 'The ferry leaves at 7.30 tonight. What's the time?'

'Six,'

'Where are we?'

'Launceston.'

'We've got an hour and twelve minuets to get from here to there.' Liz seemed pleased with herself as we passed the "Welcome to Launceston" sign and Liz grinned.

'We'll make it then.' Macey kept her eyes on the road as it started to resemble more of "Used" road (Townie) than a "Unused" (Deserted Highway). 'I know it.'

After about three pit-stops to reclenquish Bex's food cravings later we were about lahf way to baording the ferry.

'Should we figure out that driving roster now?' I asked from the backseat as I watched Liz carefully steer us around a corner in the front. Bex still sat shot-gun which I was happy for because of the ammount of food she had consumed (hey, just because the plaque outside the academy says, "Accomplished Young Women" doesn't mean we always act like the Young Women of Gilly's era) and the danger of sitting next to her.

'Yeah. But I want Liz to do it.' Macey complained. 'I've been driving for _ages_.'

'More like two hours, Mace. C'mon, help me do it, please?'

'Whatever.' Macey and I stuck into the driving roster and ate our way through the Cadbury Chocolate Bar that Bex had probably forgotten about.

'That was yummy.' Macey twisted her hair around her index finger. 'Hey Bex?' A glint shon in her eyes.

'Yeah?'

'Go anymore of that Cadbury stuff? It was delish!'

'_My_ Cadbury Bar? Did you eat _my_ Cadbury Bar?'

'Well, yeah. It was sitting in the esky and all the ice is melting so Cam and I didn't want it to go to waste in this hot weather.'

'Oh my God!' Bex yelled, 'I hate you! That was _my_ Cadbury Bar!'

'Cry. Me. A. River.' Macey leaned fowards and tapped Bex's shoulder. 'It'll be okay, bub. I'll get you another one on the ferry.' She laughed and Bex seemed to lighten up.

'Ha. Ha. Very funny. Whatever my lovelies. Just you wait till tonight!'

'What's tonight?'

'Your worst nightmare yet.'

I swallowed hard. When Bex makes a threat, it usually is followed by action.

* * *

**Do you like it guys? I thought this chapter would be a nice Christmas present for you all :) **

_**Check out this site RIGHT NOW:**_

_**www(.)the-gallagher-girls(.)webs(.)com**_

_**Without the brackets of course. **_

**Thinking of a songfic (You Are The Only Exception by Paramore) so what do you think? I think I should go with it so just comment. I've had some trouble trying upload it for some reason so I'm sorry to the people who read my one-shot and were promised a songfic, I tried but did not prevail :(**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR! (...yeah, I just said that completly wrong...)**

**Love,  
Amzie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating sooner. Miss Charz and Darling Alyssa, please get back to me on the beta reader thing going on. Happy New Year, BTDubs. And Merry Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, no. I'm not Ally Carter.

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** RoadTrip! Macey forces the girls to go on a RoadTrip up the East-Coast of Australia in a CombieVan. I mean, technically, when your driving off into the sunset in a different country and you're on wanted lists galore, it's the same thing as running away, right? But who care's? It's Summer Vacation – who wouldn't want to escape for three weeks?

**Quote: **

_Dear Heart,_  
_ Fall in love only when you're ready,_  
_ Not when you're lonely. _

* * *

If Liz hadn't been paranoid that the Circle of Cavan would track us down with our bank statements-

If Bex hadn't been awake basically at all (except the odd occasion) the entire journey-

If Macey wasn't fixated to the laptop to even get out of the car-

If I had the energy to haul myself out of the car-

We probably would be in a nice, airconditioned, room-serviced cabin. But we weren't for the above reasons. Instead we were bunked down in the KombieVan with our pull-out deflateable pillows and sleeping bags on the mattress that rose up from under the floor when you pressed a button (Macey promised that this was the only CIA Certified/HighTech/Spy gadget she had installed.) on the dashboard.

'This is extremely boring.' I punched my pillow into a comfy position for the fifth time in ten minutes.

'I agree. We should do something worth doing.' Bex turned over in bed.

'What is there to do?' Liz adjusted her sleeping bag and sqirmed in in her blankets. And for one small person, Liz can make the entire bed shift. She exhaled, obviously finding her perfect sleeping posititon.

'There's a restaurant and a bar, I think.' Macey got up out of the bed and pulled on a pair of wasted denim minis and the bra of her bikinis on top. 'Coming? There should be a pool, but I'm not going in.'

Liz groaned, but Bex and I jumped at the opportunity to get out of the Kombie. I pulled on a pair of bikinis and denim minis like Macey had. My eight pack protruded and I didn't know how to feel about it. Was it sexy? Did it turn guys off? Why was I even thinking of guys? Ugh.

'Coming, Liz?' Bex shook Liz's shoulder. 'I've picked some awesome bikinis for you...' Then Liz trudged out of bed and pulled on her pair. Macey handed her a loose, flowy dress and Liz pulled it over her head, reached into the front seat and pulled the keys from the glove-box, turned off her computer and hid it under the covers.

'Let's go.' Liz motioned for us to jump out of the car. She locked the sliding door behind us and silently tred through the maze of parked cars towards the ferry's main building.

'I still haven't gotten revenge yet.' Bex wiggeled her eyebrows at Macey and I. 'But better late than never.'

'Or you could let us off?' I asked, raising my hands in the "I surrender" pose.

'Fine. You owe me a Cadbury bar and the promise of _at least_ one hot guy.'

'No worries, hun. You won't need a promise.' Macey pointed to a crowd of about five guys who were inadvertedly making their way towards us. They looked harmless. And even if they weren't, we were _Gallagher Girls_.

'Hhii,' Bex said in a seductive voice as they stopped in front of us.

'Hey sweet cheeks,' one of them said. 'I heard there's a new band playing tonight.' He cocked an eyebrow, 'Wanna dance?' His arm raised in the slightest and Bex looked at him then his sterdy arm and then the pounding lights.

'Only if you can dance.' She smiled cheekily, grasping his arm. I noticed Macey had already walked off with two guys flanking her either side. Two guys remained.

One who was about half-a-foot taller than me, dirty blonde, tanned and masculine offered his arm. I looked him in the eye and smiled. I didn't see a trace of untrust. I hooked my arm through his then let my hand slide down his fore-arm, my fingers lightly tickling him, then held his hand. I intertwined my fingered with his and winked at him. I made sure Liz and the last guy standing were okay, but I realized Liz would never go with a stranger. She had declined his offer of his arm and a dance, instead offering to "Grab a drink". I smirked at the boys misfourtune if he had been looking for a hook-up.

Inside the main building were a dance floor and a bar were tucked into a corner of the ship. We had to show our fake ID's for the bouncers to let us into the bar. As soon as we were in, lights were pounding on us and a line for the drinks was extending out onto the dancefloor. I turned to look at the guy who had led me in and smiled.

'Cammie.' I winked.

'James.' He wrapped his hands tightly around my waist and slowly we got into the beat. I could see Macey tearing it up with at least four guys grappeling for her attention. Bex was tongue-tied with a different boy to the one she had met in the car-park. Liz was sitting on the lounge with the boy from the parking-lot who seemed to either be very bored or extremly interested in Liz's conversation. I hoped it was worth listening to for both of their sakes.

I was grinding, melting into James's body and the music, desperate to loose myself for one night. My hand wound up behind James's neck and pulled his head down to be level with mine. We locked eyes while his hands slided down past my hips. We were breathing the same air as I parted my lips and our mouths collided with each other. James was pulling me off the dancefloor and away from the bar. We stopped kissing to exit the room and pass the bouncers before flinging ourselves out into the empty corridor. I survereyed the options: Janitors-Closet, an unlocked room, the toilets or the hallway. The uni-sex toilets, I decided. While I tried to shuffle our intermingled bodies towards the door that read "Uni-Sex" James pulled one of his hands away to open the Janitors-Closet. We flew into the small space and closed the door behind us.

I was hot; I was elated; I was doing what Macey had encouraged me to do; I was loosing myself to the night. It felt so good to not care.

**Rebeca Baxter  
17 Y.O**

**Attends the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women  
Currently missing from all radars  
1.5 Million Dollar reward for those who find her. Alive only.**

Cammie was missing I noticed as I went to haul Liz from the lounge. The boy she was talking to was half asleep and probably cursing himself for waiting till his friends picked a girl. Then she felt as though she was degrading herself.

'C'mon Liz. Time to get back.' I smiled at the boy. 'Sorry to take her away.'

'No problem.' He winked, obviously trying to get the last out of the night.

'Aw. So early?' Liz's big eyes enfalted even more.

'So early in the morning, Lizzie. It's like three o'clock.'

'Oh.' She looked at the boy and waved, 'Sorry. I gotta go. Bye.' He waved back then quickly got off the couch and flung himself into the throng of dancing bodies.

Macey quickly sided up to us as we made our way towards the bar. 'I think I saw her leave with that guy who brought her in.'

'Okay. She'll probably be somewhere close.' Liz smiled at the bouncer as he let us pass.

Out in the hallway it was quiet except for a few rusteling sounds. There were three places where they could have been coming from: Janitors-Closet, any of the rooms and the toilets.

Liz headed for the toilets, 'I'm busting!' She whined as the pushed the door open with one hand while jumping up and down uncontrolably.

Macey tried unsuccessfully to open any of the closest cabin doors. We both looked at each other, then the Janitors-Closet. Carefully I pushed down on the handle and pushed the door forwards. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw.

Cammie was sitting on a shelf, her legs wrapped around a boy's waist and one of her hands was on his chest keeping a safe distance between him and her, the other was coiled around his neck, occasionally twisting a piece of his hair in and around her fingers.

'Cammie!' Macey tried to close the distance between her and Cam but it wasn't any use: I had already. My hand clamped down on the boy's shoulder and made him reel backwards. I didn't have time to see the look on Cam's face but she wasn't protesting as she silently picked herself up, pulled her shorts back into position and asked Macey to tie up her bikini strap. 'Back off.' I said to the guy who was trying to get back to Cammie.

'Look, hot-stuff, but I'm here for a good night out and you're obviously a buzz killer so I'd just like for you to –'

'Piss off? Yeah, you and I both know that's not gunna happen.' I tripped him out into the corridor and then closed the door behind him.

The three of us looked at Cam. She shrugged, a small grin spreading evenly across her lips, 'Don't you guys remember **The Summer of 2011 Road Trip Rules? **C'mon, Mace? Not even you?'

'Don't scare us again, Cam, please?' Liz clicked her tounge once, appearing into the small space and then Macey catapulted herself onto Cammie.

'Good girl!' Mace high-fived Cam and shook her shoulders. 'But yeah, please don't scare us again.' Macey took another look into Cammie's eyes and shook her again, 'Omigod! I can't believe you!' Macey hugged her again.

'Settle pettle.' Cam smoothed out Macey's hair and I think I was the only one who saw the silent tear escape her eyes.

Then the Janitor walked in.

**Cameron Ann Morgan**

**17 Y.O**

**Attends the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women  
Currently missing from all radars  
1.5 Million Dollar reward for those who find her. Dead or Alive.**

After the Janitor had given us his mouthful of threats and what-not, we trudged back to the KombieVan, slightly elated. I was estatic. Bex might have been a bit down but who knows? In the morning everything will be forgotten. I was promised no fancy buffet, but humble Kentucky. Fried. Chicken.

I smiled as we crawled into bed, leaving our clothes and bikinis on, and fell asleep to the pitter-patter of rain on the roof of the Kombie. We had to name her. She needed to have a name; something to show her importance. Even if it was only a few English letters jumbled together to make a name that would forever remind us of our trip down under.

Around an hour later I woke up with a sick feeling in my stomach and a weird dream circling my head. Then I knew that I had to be sure of someone before I let them take a night away from me. He was just a pash in a broom closet. And I wanted so much more than a snog on a one-night cruise. I wanted someone to love me. I wanted someone like -

No, I didn't. I wanted KFC, right then and there.

'Guys, wake up!'

* * *

**What would you say about my long awaited chapter? Was it worth the wait?**

Questions:

**1. Was it too long before I updated?  
2. Did you like this side of Cammie?  
****3. Did you like this side of Bex?  
****4. Should I be updating faster?  
**

Something that isn't a question:

**Check out this site:**

www(.)the-gallagher-girls(.)webs(.)com

**(Without the brackets obviously)**

**-Amy**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **hey guys! How's everyone? Have you heard about the Australian/Queensland floods? They're devastating! But we can only hope for the best :( These holidays have been so up and down. It's been pretty good for me but other people's lives have been ruined.

**Dedication:**

_Miss Charz_ and **Bubble(.)Gum(****.)Green** for Beta-Reading this chapter.

_Devil On My Shoulder_**_:_ **Because you have **awesome ideas**. Because you're the one who made this chapter possible :)

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately for me and fortunately for Ally Carter, I'm _not_ Ally Carter. So yeah, this story has officially been disclaimed.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **RoadTrip! Macey forces the girls to go on a RoadTrip up the East-Coast of Australia in a CombieVan. I mean, technically, when your driving off into the sunset in a different country and you're on wanted lists galore, it's the same thing as running away, right? But who care's? It's Summer Vacation – who wouldn't want to escape for three weeks?

* * *

**Elizabeth Grace Sutton  
17 Y.O  
Attends the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women  
Currently missing from all radars  
1.5 Million Dollar reward for those who find her. Alive only.**

I woke up to the sounds of Cam trying to park the Kombi and Bex trying to locate the nearest public toilets.

'Morning, sleepy-head.' Macey pulled the pillow out from underneath my head and off her lap where the upper-half of my body had been resting. 'We're in Melbourne now. Hungry?'

I glanced out the window and onto the passing sidewalks where coffee shop after coffee shop passed my eyes. Each one looked unique. I could match them to each of our personalities:

There was a computer cafe with square, single-person tables arranged neatly around the shop, nestled on the corner of a street and I instantly knew I would melt into that scenery.

One looked like it had been plucked from a Paris board walk and, if I tried hard to visualize it enough, I could see Macey with a baret perched on her head, sitting at a vintage wrought-iron table, smiling a closed mouth smile at a waitress and accepting her cup of coffee.

Tucked between a chic apartment building and a small, old-age bookstore was a bustling cafe with gorgeous London/Melbourne resemblance photography hanging on its walls, I could plainly see Cammie reading a summer romance novel at a table with her latte in front of her on a cardboard coaster and one leg crossed neatly over the other, blending in like a Chameleon.

Bex was at the front of a long, single file queue, ordering a "To-Go" iced coffee from a stunning man behind the counter of a large cafe that took up the entire corner of the street, smiling open-mouthed and laughing as he signalled for her order to be made.

'Yeah,' My stomach growled, agreeing with me. 'I can see you sitting right there, Macey.' I pointed to the cafe I had beenvisualizing before.

'_So can I_,' she gushed with a flourish of her hands. 'I could get used to Melbourne, ladies.'

'We all could, sweetheart.' Bex jabbed the air in front of her where an empty car space was teasing them. 'There, Cam, there!'

'How about there?' Macey asked as we reversed into the parking lot. 'It looks good. And yummy.' Macey's eyes darted after a boy leaving the place, holding a cinnamon roll. 'On both accounts.' Her eyes got bigger and formed a doe-eyed, I'm-the-one-you-ought-to-love expression.

'What are we going to wear?' Cam looked doubtful as she peered into the backseat with Bex. 'I _can't_ be seen in this,' Her hand flew down her torso making me aware of the fact she was wearing a black singlet and some floral printed flannelette mini pajama pants.

'Agreed,' Bex flashed her eyes down her own body.

'Well, choose.' I grabbed their day bags and threw them in the front. 'Wear what's in there.'

'And get changed in full sight of the street-goers? Uh-uh. I draw the line right there, Lizzie.' Bex wriggled her finger in front of her face.

'You said you wanted to use the public toilets.' Macey pulled off her top and quickly pulled a loose cream, flowy blouse that barely covered her belly-button over her head and tugged her pants down and replaced them with a white maxi skirt. Baby blue gladiators adorned her tanned feat.

'Fine. We'll change in here. In the back though.' Cammie gave Bex a pleading look and shuffled Macey out of the Kombie. I changed into a vibrant orange, strapless maxi dress and used a belt to cinch it around my waist.

Once Macey and I were out of the Van we sighed and let our faces bask in the sun. It felt unusual to see Christmas being advertised in summer. I shuddered under the heat. 'So hot, isn't it?' Macey's head nodded and she glared at the sun. I turned around and saw Cam and Bex get out of the Kombie, Cam wearing something very bohemian and hippie while Bex preferred city chic and clean cut.

'Ready my loves?' I hooked my arm through Bex's and Macey's and together, as a unit, we strutted down the streets of Melbourne. Macey, being on the end of our linked group, occasionally lifted her hand and swirled her fingers at the gorgeous guys who walked past us, even going so far as to twist her head back and smile at them.

'Someone's feeling flirtatious,' Bex observed. 'Considering you got down hot and heavy last night.'

'Well, you need mix it up a bit. It was intense last night, acting like a slut, so this morning I'm up for a bit of cute smiles and winking. Light and airy.' Her mood and clothing reflected her theory too. This time she tilted her French straw hat a passer-by who winked at her.

'Well, then. Let's mix it up.' Cam moved her head to her left and back in a normal paced motion, the universal motion for "Great Idea".

Bex – being in the middle – had complete control over the group as she dragged us into a little coffee shop. 'Excuse me, but do you know where the Melbourne Street Art Tour meeting place is? We're _totally_ lost.' Bex's eyes twinkled at the boy behind the counter. He seemed about fifteen and we all knew that Bex knew exactly where we were and how to get to the Walk to Art meeting place (which was the 7-eleven in Federation Square.) but she was just messing with this poor boy.

'Yeah. Fed Square.' He pressed a few buttons on his cash register, not even glancing up, as if he didn't give a shit about Bex, Cam and Macey's Earth-stopping looks. 'What would you like to order?'

Macey's head tweaked to one side and squinted her eyes, 'We're still thinking,' she turned her head towards us and gave the three of us a look that screamed "I thought waiters were easy targets!"

I pulled my purse out and extracted a twenty dollar bill. 'We'll have four sherbet choc-chip cookies and two large skim milk coffees with three cubes sugar.' I put the note on the counter in front of him and said 'Eating in,'

After he had jabbed in our order, he lifted his head and smiled at me. And God, was it a smile. Blowing me away, he took the twenty dollars from the counter and said, 'You're number three. There's a spare table over there,' He pointed towards a four seater round table with plushy cushioned chairs.

'Thanks,' I pushed my feelings down as he returned my change. 'How long will that take?'

'A minute.'

'Really? That fast?' I was lost in his eyes.

'Uh, you four are the only customers in the shop.' He glanced around and coughed, 'See you in a bit.' I slipped the change into a Ronald McDonalds Charity case and using a closed mouth smile I clamped my purse back shut.

When I turned around I made a face that I was screaming with happiness at the girls. I scooted into the last seat left and bit my lip and raised my eyebrows at the girls.

'Utterly gorgeous.' Bex dabbed a bit of sugar onto her index finger and put it in her mouth.

'And he's totally into you,' Cam picked up her camera and took a photo of me blushing.

'Did you see him ignore the rest of us? I mean, _rude_!'

'Ha ha ha, Mace. Only you would be able to say _that_ and get away with it.' I pushed Cam's camera out of my face.

'But you know I love you and I totally love that he's got a thing for you, except...' Macey looked out the window of the shop and watched the people walking by.

'You're not used to being rejected.' Bex ate some more sugar and I was tempted to follow suit. Sugar to make me hyperactive. Just what I needed.

'Hang on, I was not _rejected_. Just _over looked_. Liz's outfit flattens mine today, anyway.' Macey leaned across the table and pinched my cheek, 'I trained you well,' She smiled her thousand-watt smile.

'Love you too, Macey.' I shook my head in a fake-disapproving way, a smirk crawling onto my lips.

'Here you go.' The boy from behind the counter put a tray with our order down on the table. 'Hope you love it. Are you guys in Melbourne for a while?'

I took one of the mugs from the tray and put an extra serve of sugar into it. 'Just a day and a half. We're driving up the East Coast this summer in a Kombi Van.'

'Really? That's cool. How old are you guys?'

'Seventeen and a half.' Macey took a bite from her biscuit and assessed her nails.

'So you've got your drivers' licenses?'

'Uh, yeah. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. Parental control and me don't go.' Macey flicked her hair and looked him square in the face.

'Do I recognize you from somewhere? Abroad?'

'Think harder, mate. Think America's Senator's daughter. Think McHenry Cosmetics. Think American Charity balls. Think abroad. Think America.'

'You're Macey McHenry? Well, nice to meet you, Macey. Do you want me to polish your shoes while I'm at it?' He cocked his head to one side and produced a tea-towel.

'I'll be fine, thanks.'

'I know you will be.' He tucked his tea-towel back into the waist band of his pants. 'See you around, girls.' He walked back to the counter and disappeared into the kitchen.

'Nice one, Macey. Totally ruin Liz's chance.' Bex slapped Macey's arm. 'Couldn't let _Liz_ have this one, could you? Sure, let Cammie and I have as many as we want. For God's sake, you let Cam loose in a nightclub only to find her smashed up against a total stranger in a Janitors Closest.'

'Look, I'm sorry, Liz. He just seemed totally rude and gave off a weird vibe.' Macey grasped my hand and squeezed it, 'It's just hard to see you making a play for a guy. We're growing up so fast.'

'Now you sound like my mum.' Cam sipped the other coffee.

'It's okay, Mace. _We're living in a __Kombi __Van_. We're bound to be crabby with each other after sharing a queen-mattress for a night.' I made a funny face, 'you smelled yuck when I woke up last night too. See? Now we're even. Not like I'm ever going to see him again.'

Macey smiled and said, 'Yeah, about that. I'll show you tonight how to properly turn the bed the right way. But basically we just have to flatten the back seats together and we get a second double mattress.'

'Awesome. That'll be a life saver.' Bex took the last bite of her cookie, 'I'm full. Let's ditch.'

'Agreed. Give me the rest of that.' Macey grappled for Cammie's half empty coffee mug. She downed it and I offered Bex the rest of mine before she declined and I left it on the table. I grabbed my cookie and placed it between my lips and walked out the door with the girls.

**Macey Madison McHenry  
17 Y.O  
Attends the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women  
Currently** **missing from all radars  
1.5 Million Dollar reward for those who find her. Alive only.**

The graffiti on the walls had been gorgeous and everything we saw with our tour-guide was breath taking (just like the sight of her uncoloured roots that needed a touch up but in a very different context with this breath taking being used) and all the little art boutiques were dainty and gave off a relaxing feeling. But now we were piled in the Kombi Van again and I was explaining how to pull the seats backwards so they lay flat.

'That's pretty nifty. I like it.' Cammie was taking a photo of the inside of the Van and laughing along with Bex. 'Look, let's ask them to get a photo of us.' She darted off and – still in the clothes we had been wearing on the cafe-littered streets – we tried to organize how we would stand. Finally, once Cammie had coaxed an elderly couple into taking the photo for us, we were lined up: Bex, Liz, Cammie, me; with our arms strung loosly over the person next to us shoulders'. Once Cammie had checked the three pictures the man had taken, he tried to help the woman figure out how to have a go and we reorganized our selves: Bex and I on the ground with Liz on my shoulders and Cammie on Bex's. It wasn't the most flattering because three of us were wearing skirts, but we worked it out and hopped down afterwards.

'Stuh-ning.' I held up the camera for us to have a look and Liz thanked the couple for their help.

Looking back at us were four teenage girls enjoying the bright, orange tinted sun that bounced off their faces. Their eyes glowed with excitement and their smiles were full and dazzlingly hypnotizing. Tanned limbs, linked arms, peace signs and bitten lips with unsaid words hanging off the end of their tongues tumbling out. Free thoughts and beautiful laughs floating in the breezy air, tickling their noses and diving into their ears. "Happily-Ever-After's" teasing their futures and guaranteeing a prince charming and secrets that will never hurt lingering in their minds. For one brief second, they looked untouchable and lively, determined, unbreakable and "Once-Upon-A-Time" ish, young, timeless, gorgeous, happy.

For one second, we were them. And everything whispered the promise of freedom.

* * *

**Hellloooo :)**

**Q&A:**

**Q: Did Cammie lose her V Card?  
A: Nope. **

**Q: What happened to their cover names?  
A: Cover names only apply when they've got to put their names down. Like for the cops or something. Sorry for the confusion :(**

**Was this better for updating? Does this time frame suit you? Or would you prefer faster? Or slower? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Aaarrrhhh! I've just tried updating this story three times and I hope the fourth will be the last...so damn frustrating! **

**Hope you loved this chapter :D****  
**

**xox Amy**


End file.
